


Psych

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Pysch au [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psych (TV) Fusion, Crime Solving, Detectives, Gen, Happy Hogan as Lassie, Harley Keener & Harry Osborn friendship, Harley Keener as Shawn Spencer, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harry Osborn as Gus, Inspired by Psych (TV), Pepper Potts as Chief Vick, Tony Stark as Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener pretends to be a psych detective to get out of trouble with the cops. He must now solve a case to prove he is innocent.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Harry Osborn
Series: Pysch au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Psych

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice Peter isn't in this. Well Juliet isn't in this so Peter who will be Juliet's character will not be in this. Possible Parkner or OT3 in future.

The waitress watched as the cop and his son were eating together. The boy was very smart as his father asked him to close his eyes and tell him how many hats. The boy was impressive as he named off every hat in the room. His father looked at him as if he was expecting more. 

“You missed one,” the father said. 

“The man in the blue cap came in after I closed my eyes,” the boy said. 

“You have one talented boy there,” the waitress said as the father allowed the boy to get a slice of pie. The boy seemed happy about that even if he wasn’t happy about the little test.

~

Harley Stark was making out with some chick that he couldn’t remember. Better than the boy from the week before but not as good as the one time where he stole a car. He had turned on the news when he saw the case being reported. He called into the hotline and tipped off the police on who was behind the crime before focusing on the girl on his lap.

~

Making occasional tips meant that Harley was used to going into the police station that he dreads (thanks to his youth) to get cash (which would help pay for the rent of his place for a bit). Harley entered only to be led into an interrogation room. He hadn’t done anything wrong with his knowledge. Not this time at least. 

The head detective walked in with a woman that he was obviously seeing as the way the two acted together. The man who had the name Happy Hogan asked Harley where he had been and what he had been up to. Harley was surprised that they thought he was a suspect. He has never been accused. Thinking about how he could explain what happened, Harley decided to fake being a psych and used his knowledge of the cops that he observed as he came in to help him make accusations. Luckily the one cop was getting married and the one did believe in the supernatural. Happy and his girlfriend’s relationship was easy to pick out and the woman, whose name Harley believed was Susan seemed impressed. Happy Hogan was not impressed but Harley was still seen as innocent as he walked out figuring he could solve this cause before Detective grumpy. 

As Harley was leaving he was stopped by Chief Pepper Potts. The woman was impressive but the threat still stood as she told him he better not be scamming them before putting him on the case as a psychic detective which had a nice ring to it. Harley Stark, psychic detective. He could live with that. 

~

Harley only knew one person that could help him with this situation. Harry Osborn, his best friend who may have been a pharmaceutical salesman but was making more money than Harley was. 

“You want me to do what?” Harry asked.

“Help with my new business adventure. We get to finally be detectives and solve cases,” Harley said excitedly. Harry debated before agreeing. He figured Harley would give up fast on this dream-like he had done countless times before. 

~

After some research, which included going to the house of the family, Harley and Harry figured out that the son would have gone to one of his friend’s places and would hide there. They figured the missing person was with his friend so they went to check out the cabin. Harley gave the direction from maps as Harry complained to him about not getting food in his company car. They finally got to the cabin to see that the dog that the boy went missing with was there at the cabin. As Harley suspected. They had faked the owner going missing. 

~

Harley and Harry went back to the station and Harley pretended to have a vision of where the boy who was missing was. Happy seemed annoyed but the chief and the junior detective both agreed to check it out. That is how they ended up at the cabin where there were two bodies. Harley didn’t understand. They should have been alive. Someone must have come back and killed them. This led to Harley going to talk to the family. Harley noticed that things seemed fishy about the father so he decided to talk with his father. Something he knew he would regret later.

Tony was at the childhood home which gave Harley mixed memories. Tony wasn’t the type of father to be openly caring about his son. Harley figured he never actually cared about him at all. Tony seemed surprised when his son showed up and told him what he was doing. He had given Harley the chance before to do as much but instead his son threw it away. 

“Maybe you have gone soft,” Tony said after Harley explained the case. “You trust the family too much.” Harley wanted to argue but no argument made it across with success. Harley decided to reevaluate the family starting with the sister. The sister he might have been flirting with.

~

After finding the sister dropping off a bag that definitely once held some random money, Harley talked with her only to figure out she knew nothing. Someone had to pay the ransom. Everything started clicking as he looked at Harry.

“I know who the killer is,” Harley said. Harley called the cops except he called them on himself and Harry. Harley then proceeded to fake a psych vision as Happy tried to arrest him. 

“It is him,” Harley said pointing to the father. “He was going to pay the ransom only to realize that it was a set up by his son.” Harley explained how the father killed the son and then shot his friend setting it up to look like a murder/suicide. Once they arrested him Harley and Harry knocked fist together in celebration.

~

“So I guess we are starting Psych after all,” Harley said, celebrating his win. Harry just rolled his eyes but he was smiling as the two thought about how they were going to take on this new adventure together.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in the episodes that you would like to see in the future for this au.


End file.
